


Unpacking Sirius Black

by MarieAnne



Series: Sirius Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Coming of Age, F/M, Marauders, Romance, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAnne/pseuds/MarieAnne
Summary: Sirius Black unpacked; from family, academic scores, looks, future endeavours, the looming threat of a mysterious dark wizard on the rise to girls and how much they hated him, Unpacking Sirius Black does just that. **Image not mine** AU.





	Unpacking Sirius Black

**August 1975**

**12** **Grimmauld Place  
London**

Sirius Black, who up until now had been sleeping peacefully and dreaming blissfully, woke with a start. He judged by the dull light streaming through his window that it was late into the afternoon, and his clock on the wall confirmed that it was indeed late into the afternoon, approximately four pm late into the afternoon. He groaned pulling the warm red and golden duvet further over his head as he heard the muffled conversations downstairs grow louder.

He closed his eyes for what felt like two seconds before there was a knock from his door. "Sirius, mother says to come down and greet the new neighbours." It was his brother, Regulus. The family favourite and now apparently the family owl.

"Fuck off," Sirius murmured, wanting nothing to do with the new neighbours or his mother or even his little brother.

"Heard that. And I'd get up if I were you, mother says she's showing them around the house," Regulus said, twisting the handle on the door to indicate the urgency. Sirius knew that if Regulus was worried then he should be as well.

 _Honestly,_ he thought to himself pushing the duvet from his body and standing from his bed, _how important could these neighbours be?_ They had to obviously be pure-blood wizards for his mother to even consider letting them set foot near their house let alone giving them a tour of it. Sirius raked through his trunk, the very same one that was taken to Hogwarts nor had it been unpacked for some time. He pulled out a black shirt and a pair of trousers. Just as he left his room to wash his face and brush his teeth he ran into his brother who had apparently been standing guard at his room.

"What're you doing?" Sirius scoffed, making way for the bathroom.

Regulus rolled his eyes, "what are you wearing is more so the question. Have you forgotten that our mother has invited every family ever over for dinner tonight?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut, tired of his brothers nagging. He could, of course, be worse, like his horrid cousin Bellatrix, but Regulus still irked Sirius to no avail. Especially his restless pestering when it came to their mother and her needs.

Regulus followed after him, opening the door and glaring at his older brother. "Look, just change before coming down yeah. This whole teen rebel thing isn't cute anymore." And with that, he left Sirius starting after him in a dazed manner.

"This teen rebel thing isn't cute anymore," Sirius mimicked, drying his hands as he finished washing up. Deciding _against_ his brother's wishes to dress to the nines for some god awful reason, Sirius stomped downstairs.

He tutted, looking at Regulus as he conversed with the man who was presumably their new neighbour in his black and blue suit crisp and clean. Regulus took one look at Sirius, rolled his eyes, and gestured for the older man to move into the tea room.

"What on earth are you wearing boy?" Orion Black, Sirius' father whispered as he walked past him.

Sirius shrugged, "a shirt, pants, socks?" He responded. His father turned beet red, either with anger or embarrassment, perhaps both, and pushed past him.

When he walked into the dining room, Sirius' mother, Walburga Black nee' Rosier, had just stood from the table, Sirius guessing she had just finished her dinner when she had taken one look at him and rolled her eyes. She pulled him quickly onto a chair before their guests got a good enough look at him and let out a nervous laugh.

"Valentina, Drazenko, Lana, this is my..." she swallowed hard, "eldest son, Sirius Black the third. Sirius, these are the Zabini's, our new neighbours."

Sirius smiled up at the three, unsure of who was who exactly, bar the male, and nodded his head. The older woman, who was seated opposite him, had barely touched her meal and pursed her lips at Sirius as if he were a bland side dish she wished to have nothing to do with.

"Valentina Zabini, you can call me Mrs Zabini," she said, her voice high and chirpy. Sirius cringed knowing all too well she had a voice that could pierce through your ears if ever she was in an argument with you.

"Pleasure ma'am," Sirius nodded back.

Mrs Zabini went on, "my daughter Lana, who will be joining you at Hogwarts come this summer as a fifth year. And my eldest son," she looked at Walburga with a glimmer of pride as if to say _look at what I have raised compared to what you have,_ "Drazenko Zabini. He will be joining you as a seventh year as well."

"Amazing," Sirius drawled, having absolutely no interest in the conversation what so ever. He could not make out the daughters face as she covered it was a ridiculous hat that had a small veil at the front of it and the son was no big looker. Well, he was big. Actually, he was very big. _Hang on,_ he thought to himself, _this bloke is twice my size_! How in the hell was he a seventh year? No there had to be some miscommunication there was no way that the current boulder sitting at his dining table was a seventh-year student.

"Well," Walburga strained, "tea?"

* * *

After having been berated for long enough to do so, Sirius had finally changed into the finest suit his father could shove him in. Well, that and he couldn't be bothered arguing with him on that particular day, seeing as he had whispered to him it was Bellatrix's engagement and he would be homeless on accord of his mother if he did not change.

 _Bellatrix's_ _engagement my arse._ He thought to himself, watching from his corner of the room as his inbred cousins, second cousins and tenth cousins twice removed talked to each other. Their words were more pleasantries over anything as he was convinced no one his family associated with could hold a conversation that wasn't about hating someone or how much richer they were than everyone else.

"Unwanted Black." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, _Lucius Malfoy._

"I thought I got rid of you when you left Hogwarts tosser," Sirius snapped back.

Lucius pointing to Narcissa, reminding Sirius of the daunting fact that they were now ... family. Well closer related than they were before. "Afraid not dear cousin." Sirius ignored him, knowing he was probably as bored as he was and looking to start an argument.

Sirius shrugged him off, turning back to gaze around the room. Malfoys, Flints, Crabbes, Greengrasses, Lestranges, Parkinsons, Rosiers, Notts, Yaxleys, Goyles and Blacks how he hated the lot of them. Every single one of their names, first and last, made his blood boil to its burning point. Their relentless blood-purity obsessions drove him to end of his wits, and he was unsure if he could take it anymore.

Their short-lived fight was put to bed when Bellatrix cleared her throat and those in the tea room turned to look at her. Bellatrix, in turn, looked at Rodolphus Lestrange. "Well?" Sirius saw her mouth.

Rodolphus cleared his throat, pulled and tugged at the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable as the next man and boasted a quick, "will you marry me?"

To which Bellatrix nodded back, "yes." She looked to the silent room, every one of its occupants expecting something a little more loving, but raised her into a single clap nevertheless. "Yay." She drawled indicating that was as affectionate as she would get. There was sprayed applause and the room went back to normality, with a few people congratulating the newly engaged couple.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his cousins' antiques wondering why she didn't just send a few wedding invitations if the marriage was so obviously for appearances only. Before he had the chance to bolt up to his bedroom having filled his 'be social with horrid people' time slot, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. It was the Zabini girl, now with no hat on.

"Could you please show me to your toilet?" She asked, her brown eyes looking everywhere but at him, almost as if she knew she'd be in trouble if caught talking to him.

Sirius nodded, his chance at an excuse. He led the way upstairs, past the glasses portraying dead house-elves on the walls, and tapped each one of them as he went along. "So..." he drawled. "Any idea of what house you'll be in when you come to Hogwarts."

The girl, of which he had already forgotten her name, scoffed. "Slytherin of course."

Sirius turned back to her, almost shocked at her sudden attitude change. "Well, that's different from the girl who just said _please show me your toilet._ "

The girl let out a small laugh at that, "sorry I just thought it was obvious. My parents at least are pushing for Slytherin. How is it?"

Sirius shrugged as they reached the very top of the stairs, "wouldn't know. I'm Gryffindor." He saw her face contort into one of disgust and surprise, she didn't utter a word as she pushed past him to find her own way to the bathroom.

_My god, I wish I was with James._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **AN: So as many of you know I have been trying to find a way to write a Marauder fanfic properly. I have finally concluded that Sirius is the point of view I'd like to discuss. The first few chapters will be him, his time at his family home and what it felt like having Miss W as a mother. I know this has probably been done, but James and Remus were too dang hard! And Peter? Never heard of her ... never seen her ... don't know her sis!
> 
> So yeah this is the route I'm taking, let me know what your thoughts are, better than just a basic OC x one of the three fanfic or too detailed?
> 
> I apologise for any grammar/spelling errors I was really excited to get this out.
> 
> xx


End file.
